The Past
by Cardfighter By Heart
Summary: Jun has a connection with the digital world. How? well find out. As the digidestined Have To Look For The Legendary Warriors. Cause They Need there help Deamon's Back And With Lucemon Trouble For Them. Will The Digidestined And The Legendary Warrios Stop Them? Read To Find Out! !No Flames Please! Season 4 & Season 2 Crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so Frontier happened before Adventure.**

**Takuya,Zoey,Kouji,Koichi,Jun-17 ****Tommy & Thorn-14 ****JP-18**

**Tai,Sora,Matt,Mimi-15 ****Izzy-14 ****Tk,Kari,Davis,ken,& Yolei-12 ****Cody-11**

**So It will have JunXJP pairings as well as KoichiXThornXTommy,TakuyaXZoe,TaiXSora,MattXMimi,TkXKari,DavisXYolei**

**remember frontier is older than adventure so they were in the digiworld first.**

**Jun is the legendary warrior of water sprits have changed.**

**Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Digimon (Sadly) But I Own Thorn And The Plot.**

* * *

"_Hello is anyone there?" Yelled the maroon headed teenager_

_Nothing but silence._

_She shivered as a cold breeze went by._

"_Huh?" she said as she looked up and saw darkness coming toward her_

_She let out a scream._

Jun opened her eyes and took a breath of relief.

She looked at the clock it read 5:43 a.m.

She laid back down thinking about the dream.

And her past with the digital world.

Little did she know she would see her old friends sooner than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thorn will have her own sprits and be a legendary warrior to.**

**she is matt and tk's sister.**

**takuya's there cousin.**

**Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Digimon (Wish I Did) I Own Thorn**

* * *

Izzy was working on his laptop when all of a sudden the screen got fuzzy.

Then Gennai appeared.

"Gennai" Izzy said surprised to see him

"Hello Izzy listen there is a great darkness coming" Gennai said

"Who could it be this time?" Izzy asked

"I will tell you when everyone is here please bring everyone to the digital world as soon as you can goodbye" Gennai said logging off before izzy could say another word.

"I better call everyone" Izzy said grabbing his phone

An hour after he called everyone was at his house the old digidestined and the new.

"So what's this about Izzy?" Davis asked holding his girlfriend's hand (Yolei)

"Yeah" Tai asked

"Gennai said that there's a great darkness coming and to meet him in the digital world as soon as possible" Izzy said

"He didn't say who?" asked Cody

"He never does" Matt said annoyed

"Well let's go and find out what's going on with the digital world" Kari said getting her D-3 out

"Yeah let's go" everyone else replied getting there digivices out

A bright light filled Izzy's room and when it disappeared the room was empty.


	3. Chapter 3

/They arrived in the digital world/

"Children" Gennai said as they appeared

"Gennai" They all said seeing him in person

"Sit I will explain everything" he said gesturing for them to sit.

They all sat down.

"What's going on Gennai?" izzy asked

"Daemon is trying to escape the dark ocean" Gennai said

"What!?" Everyone yelled shocked

"He is not do this alone" He said making everyone looked confused then he continued "have you ever heard of the legendary warriors?" he asked

"Yeah but there just a myth" veemon said

"No they are very much real and years ago they saved our world from lucemon" Gennai said

"But we all thought they were a myth" veemon said confused

"Well we all thought you were a myth" agumon said to veemon causing everyone to snicker

"So Gennai how are we going to stop them?" tk asked

"You must find the legendary warriors. But first you must know there story." He said

They sat there waiting.

"Are you going to tell us?" asked Davis

"Oh yeah" Gennai said

Anime sweat drop.

/Scene Change/

"Hey taky" said a 14 year old girl with long golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes

"Hey thorn" takuya said to his cousin

"Where's everyone?" thorn asked looking around seeing their friends were not there yet

"I don't know" takuya said shrugging

"Hey guys" they heard when they turned around they saw their best friends and fellow warriors.

Jp, The warrior of thunder. Zoe, The warrior of wind. Tommy, The warrior of ice. Koji, The warrior of light. Kouichi, The warrior of darkness. And Jun, The warrior of water.

"Hey guys" thorn said smiling

"Hey Zoë" takuya said giving Zoë a kiss which was followed by

"Eww…"

"Get a room" thorn said grossed out

"You're just jealous" takuya said smirking

"Of you yeah right" koji said smirking at his best friend

"Yeah it's you guys who should be jealous" Kouichi said putting an arm around thorn

"I still don't get how that happened" takuya said watching his little cousin lean into Kouichi

"Me either" tommy said jealously

"I can there soo cute together" Zoë said making thorn and kouichi's go redder than a tomatoes.

/Scene Change/

"And that's the story of the 11 legendary warriors" Gennai said finishing the story

"Wow" sora said everyone agreed

"So they sealed lucemon away, then he broke out, and they think they defeated him, but now he's trying to come back." Joe said

"Yup" Gennai said cheerfully as usually.

Anime sweat drop.

"This lucemon guy sounds like a jerk to me" yolei said

"Well yeah because he's evil" Davis said

"But no matter what we'll stop him" Tai said

"And daemon too" ken added

"You cannot do this alone" Gennai said making everyone stare at him confused

"Who's gonna be able to help us?" Kari asked

"The legendary warriors, you must find them." Gennai said

"But how we don't have any information on them?" izzy asked

"They can be found in odaiba and shibuya"Gennai said

"Ok well who are they?" Davis asked

"There closer to home then you can understand" Gennai said walking away

Leaving everyone confused once again

/Scene Change/

"It's been so long since we've been to the digital world" jp said sitting next to Jun

"Yeah you think we'll ever see it again?" koji asked

If on cue everyone's phones went off.

They all gave each other knowing looks.

They took them out.

"Children" said a very familiar voice

"Ophanimon" they all yelled

"Children the digital world needs you once again" ophanimon said

Then thorn looked at koji "you just had to say it didn't you?" she said but was ignored

"What's going on ophanimon?" takuya asked

"Lucemon..."was all she got out before

"What..."

"That's impossible"

"We destroyed him"

"Children listen go to the digital world meet the other digidestined" ophanimon said

"There's more digidestined?" Zoë asked

"How are we going to get to the digital world?" Jun asked

"With these" as soon as ophanimon said that there was a bright light and there D-tectors appeared

"Sweet our d-tectors" Jp said

"Go meet Gennai hurry children the digital world needs you" that's the last thing ophanimon said then she was gone

"Looks like a new adventure just begun"


	4. AN

**I will be re-writing this story. I will up-date new chapters as soon as possible.**

**Also I have a new story up its called The Digi-Guardians. I hope you'll check it out.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
